Finding Love In Odd Places
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Shouko joined the Akatsuki and is just trying to survive her personal Harem with the help of her partner Aimee. After all's said and done there is a choice too be made. Itachi or Hidan? Or will she end up with someone else?OC x Akatsuki Harem. (Aimee belongs too AimeeUchiha123). My OC info is on my profile. This is my side of the story, Aimee's is My Life In The Akatsuki.
1. Do I love you?

I went through the drawers trying too find a pair of matching underwear. Aimee tossed a bra at me that matched the panties I was holding and was still lounging on her bed naked.

"I know you and Deidara have erratic sex but put some clothes on." Aimee threw her pillow at me in response."Mad because Itachi doesn't worship you like the rest of the universe?" Aimee snapped. "Whatever" I threw the pillow back at her.

"Where is Deidara anyways! He should be back by now" I complained. "Shut the hell up I'm trying to fucking draw. Why the hell are you worried about _my _boyfriend anyways."

"Because you start PMSing when ever he's gone. I slipped on my clothes and threw hers at her wich she then put on. "Back." Deidara walked in with out knocking, courtesy of Aimee.

"Hey Dei-kun. Did you miss me?" I hugged Deidara then waltzed off too Hidan's room. "Hey S," Hidan greeted me while he himself was exiting.

"What's going on?" I remarked, seeing all the Akatsuki members in the living room. "Meeting." Hidan shrugged then walked with me down there. The meeting commenced once Deidara and Aimee arrived. I blushed noticing Itachi didn't have a shirt on and he smirked.

"Zetsu and I have reason too believe that Orochimaru is planning too take Aimee and Shouko"

The room tensed at my name. "What the fuck do you mean taking Shouko!" Hidan demanded. "You couldn't possibly expect us too just live with that!" Itachi snapped. "Try to care less about me." Aimee said sarcastically.

"As the Akatsuki's weak spot he is planning too kidnap them."

_Weak spot?_ Aimee could tell I was getting pissed, she was too. "By weak spot he means that they'd get you back at any and all costs. Right." The way she said it... No wasn't an option for Pein.

"Exactly." Pein said. "Oro isn't that strong. Me and Aimee could take him" Aimee nodded in agreement. "Still be careful." Pein said. "Try not too rape _Oro" _Itachi smirked. "He can take the slut over there, in fact I'll fucking hand deliver her. Aimee pack your stuff." Hidan declared only too take a Kunai too the stomach.

"Asshole I will chop of your dick and feed it too Zetsu" Aimee threatened. Hidan started too say something but though better of it.

After the meeting ended I walked in my room and was surprised too run directly into Itachi who looked irritated. "Don't screw up. You're eyes are useful" Itachi kissed me then left without a explanation. _He...He..._

I walked outside and sat on a rock. _In his own way... he told me he cared about me._ Suddenly I felt Kabuto' s presence.

_Kabuto... KABUTO?! Oro is seriously underestimating me._

_- A/N: -_

My computer deleted this story so I had to remake it. So it isn't long or... too good but the other chapters are better


	2. Our love story unfolds

I immediately started creating water, letting it come from my hair, sleeves and pants, drenching my hair in the process. I moved my hand too the side, "Water blade." and let some water cover my arm and create a sharp point a few inches away from my fingers. I ran at Kabuto managing too make a nice gash but he used his chakra scalpel too get me and I slid back by the rock and winced at the pain. Though that gash should hurt alot more, this... is barely a scrape

Suddenly I felt Itachi and Hidan's presence behind me. Kabuto smirked and retreated with a cloud of smoke.

"I could of handled it." Itachi spun me around and kneeled in front of me, completely ignoring my statement. Hidan started running after Kabuto and Itachi patted my stomach. "Are you hurt?" Itachi asked. _He's doing it again... _"No, I'm fine" Itachi got up and hugged me, I just pressed closer and gripped his shirt. "He's gone" Hidan reported back.

"Fine. No doubt he'll be back, when he does I'll kill him." Itachi declared. "Unless I get there first." Hidan added coming behind me and stroking some of my hair. _He's... So warm. He's making this too big of a deal but.._ Pein interrupted my thoughts by taking me from Itachi and carrying me like a baby. "What's wrong! Is she hurt?!" Pein demanded, showing unusual affection. "No she's fine" Itachi told him. Pein put me down on the ground and looked me over as if he didn't believe it.

"What's going on Itachi? Is the girl ok?" Kisame asked coming outside. "SHOUKO!" Aimee ran out. Followed by Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. Kisame started looking me over too check for injuries and Aimee started drilling everyone with questions. "Calm down I'm fine." _This is why I love the Akatsuki... everybody really cares about me, though they are exaggerating the situation. And Konan, yeah we sort if don't like each other too much. Apparently flirting with Pein is off limits._

Everybody looked at me, concerned then we all went back in the lair together. I flopped on my bed then Itachi came in and shut the door. "Don't scare me like that." Itachi laid next too me on my bed and kissed me. "Itachi don't kiss me unless it means something." I snapped at him, I couldn't exactly tell him I read his thoughts so I went with that.

"It does mean something... it means I love you" Itachi put his hand down my pants and used his middle finger too rub. From the surprise I arched my back up and clenched the fabric on his shoulders, moaning. "Sensitive?" Itachi smirked. "I wasn't prepared." I blushed and looked away. Itachi planted kissed in between my neck and my collar bone and I let out a soft moan, since this was my sweet spot.

Itachi pulled my shirt too underneath my bra. "If you don't resist, I'll assume you feel the same." Itachi pulled off both shirt's and trailed kisses down my bra too my belly button then took off my bra. Once the shock wore off I used one hand to fondle in between Itachi's legs and one too pull his shirt off. Itachi came back too my mouth for a kiss then slid down my pants too below my knee's and kissed every piece of open skin on my thighs. I moaned softly then stuck my hand in Itachi's pants causing him too moan.

I completely took off his pants and underwear and he slid off mine. "I won't go all the way unless you ask me too" Itachi used two fingers too rub me and entangled the other one in my hair. The whole while we were still kissing. I continually stroked him and soon we were both moaning softly.

As two dominant people we were both trying too be on top, making the other the most exited. It worked in our favor though, making what we were doing more pleasurable and our kisses more intense. I cried out into Itachi's mouth so the sound was muffled and we broke are kiss for air.

Itachi moved my bangs and kissed my forehead, then he started too get up. I grabbed his arms and he looked back at me with a shocked expression. _I...I want him...how can I phrase it so I don't sound... weird... it's his fault, I can't think straight. I can't stall too much longer how do I say it... fuck it._

"Screw me" I told him bluntly. Itachi searched under Aimee's bed and emerged with a condom wich he utilized. Itachi got back on top of me and paused at the entry. "We don't have too." Itachi told me. I nodded for him too go on and he partially entered me. I ground my teeth and turned my head too the side, shutting my eyes. "I'm sorry" Itachi played with my breasts untill he felt it was on too go on.

I was hit by a wave of pain and pleasure when he pushed in. Itachi went in and exited slowly, I was trying too make quieter moans. After a while I moaned for him too go faster. Which he obeyed, it didn't take long for us both too climax, we both covered the others mouth as we screamed each others name.

Itachi rolled over on his back then pulled me into him where we cuddled, his chin resting above my head. He brought his lips down too my head, "Screw me huh?" I became red, feeling Itachi smirk. "What are we?" I asked softly. "Whatever you want us too be" Itachi answered. "I want us too be together." I told him. "Then we are" Itachi kissed my head.

We never noticed Aimee smirking leaning against the wall outside. She would of loved too embarrass Itachi and waltz in there. But... She knew that it's something I wanted. Though we were very prone too get in fights over small things, and hearing her brother climax was just gross. She respected our sex, like I respected hers.

We both cleaned up and put our clothes on once Itachi pointed out Aimee lived here too. Aimee waltzed in and gave me a knowing smirk. _Oh God. I'm never going too hear the end of this one am I._

"Hey Shouko, if your not _too_ busy. Deidara broke something of his and needs a _screw_ you know where we can find one?" Aimee tried too suppress a laugh. "Yeah, look in your bed there are plenty of old ones there." I retorted. Itachi kissed me and left me and Aimee alone.

"Now you can't talk about how me and Dei never 'made it official'" Aimee laughed then fell over on her bed. "We actually did make it official. Hah." I laughed. "So me and Deidara are behind, well anyways I suppose you'll be needing too borrow the room now?" Aimee asked. "I guess so, but you know not everybody feels like they need too have sex everyday." Aimee threw a pillow at my face in response. "Speaking of... Deidara still doesn't want too make it official?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why he is getting so pissed about it... Deidara is coming pretend your asleep!" Aimee said quickly. I gave her a Do-I-Have-Too look and she gave me a Do-It-Or-Face-An-Untimely-Death glare. I gave in and pretended too be sleep. Deidara opened the door and presumably sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry about getting mad yeah, I thought it was implied." Deidara said. "I just wanted too check." Aimee responded. "I love you" Deidara kiss Aimee presumably, all I heard was the bed springs as they fell down onto the bed. I groaned inwardly seeing what was coming. I hear a muffled moan so I guessed they were kissing and Deidara touched her or something.

"Er, not now Shouko is here" _Thank you!_

"She's sleeping" Another moan. When I didn't her Aimee respond I tried too fall asleep, sensing I'd be stuck here untill they finished. "Deidara!" _Shut up!_ "Aimee!" _Are you serious? _"Fuck!" _Somebody kill me._ Suddenly a knock on the door saved me. I shot Aimee a death glare wich she responded with a lame sorry.

Konan walked in I groaned inwardly mirrored by Aimee outright groaning. Neither of us too much liked Konan. She had problems with Deidara and Aimee's sex and my flirting. "Try too be less happy. Anyways dinner is ready." Konan left, obviously pleased she has broken the two up. _One thing I'll never get... an evil organization composed of S-Ranked criminals but we eat dinner together? We don't do it all the time but still Pein's mandatory dinner together on weekends Thing did save me._ I pushed out the door dying too get out of there.

I sat in between Itachi and Hidan. As the last ones who arrived Aimee and Deidara were forced too sit on either side of Zetsu. Not that we don't like Zetsu, it's just that he eats raw steak... _raw steak_. I loose my appetite just looking at it. Aimee immediately raised an eyebrow at my choice too sit in between my boyfriend and my best friend who happened too like me. I shrugged and she looked warily at Zetsu.

After Hidan said his prayers we dug in too our steak and rice. Other than Itachi who didn't like steak and opted for salad. Hidan started too rub my thigh from underneath the table, I blushed and froze, not knowing what too do. Hidan was obviously acting based off our kiss and I can't blame him, since I kissed back and at that point I hadn't gotten with Itachi.

Aimee noticed and practically choked on her food. I mouthed help too her. She obviously wanted too know why he would even think that was ok but stopped too think of an idea. Itachi soon noticed and stiffened but could see that it's not something I wanted. "Hey Hidan you left your necklace in the laundry." Aimee said quickly. Hidan checked his neck, cursed then ran out too get it. I let out a huge breath of relief.

Itachi and Aimee were both practically begging me too explain why Hidan was practically fingering me in public. I put my hand on Itachi's leg, signaling too him I'd explain later. Hidan came back soon enough and then started rubbing me from outside my pants. It was obvious too me he meant it as a harmless joke. I grabbed his hand too stop him but he took it the wrong way and squeezed mine.

Itachi noticed these two things and was obviously pissed. Aimee was just looking shocked. Eventually Deidara noticed. "So you two are dating hmm?" Deidara asked with a smile but was shocked too see Aimee glare at him, me close too tears and Itachi clenching his fist. Hidan just grinned at him. While Hidan was distracted I discreetly initiated Mind Link.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING! ' _

_'He was this close too fingering you' _

_'We kissed at some point and I went along with it. Some point in that he thought I wanted too do him'_

_'THEN TELL HIM YOU'RE TAKEN!' _

_'Aimee is right. Even if he likes you he needs too learn boundaries.'_

_'I know that! I don't want too hurt his feelings.'_

_'FUCKING STOMP ON THEM!'_

_'Did you just moan? This has gone too far stop it or I will.'_

Hidan was using his wrist too rub me now and though I hated it I was trying too bite back moans. I pushed Hidan's hand away too beside my thigh and he gave me a disappointed look. I blushed and looked away. Hidan took it as me being shy and rubbed my arm before moving his hand completely. I calmed and removed the Mind Link.

Aimee looked calmer and gave me a small smile. Itachi grabbed my hand as if too make it clear he owned me. Wich slightly pissed me off. Hidan noticed the hand holding and my slightly pissed look and gave Itachi a death glare. Itachi just smirked at him. Hidan immediately took my other hand rendering me unable too eat. Konan looked pissed nobody fought over her and Aimee gave me a _boys_ look.

Though since they were both quite older than me (17), Itachi at 21, Hidan at 22 they couldn't exactly be called boys. I geuss a 4-5 year age difference isn't really that bad though. As soon as Pein allowed everyone too leave dinner I bolted and ran too my room.


	3. Just a bit rocky

Since Itachi and Kisame were out hunting the nine-tails despite Aimee's protests and Aimee and Deidara were being all lovey dovey in there I ended up next too Hidan in his bed. Not that I minded, we were still best friends after all.

"One day I'm going too slice fucking Itachi up then feed him too Zetsu" Hidan declared. "Oh please, your immortal but he'd Ameterasu the crap out of you" I laughed. "You don't think I'm stronger than the dickhead?" Hidan acted hurt. "Mmmm. He has Susanoo so yes. He'd just deflect all of your attacks." I told him. "Unless I get his ass before he can even do it" Hidan got exited. "You're not exactly known for your speed and stealth Hidan!" I joked.

"Eh, I could still take the pussy." Aimee opened the door and raised a eyebrow. "What? It's not like we aren't best friends." I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Wanna watch a movie?" Aimee asked. Both of us got up and Aimee gave me a look making it obvious he wasn't invited. We made are way too the living room where me and Aimee sat in the middle of the couch with Dei on her side and Hidan on mine. Tobi was on a armchair and Zetsu and Kakuzu were sharing a love sofa. All of us on the couch were sharing a large blanket since Kakuzu neglected to pay too get our A.C fixed

Zetsu clicked on the movie wich wasn't actually that interesting though Hidan seemed too be completely into the blood and gore so did Zetsu for that matter. Aimee Deidara and Tobi seemed mildly interested. I got a bit sleepy so I put my head on Hidan's shoulder, who blushed then wrapped his arm around me.

I woke up too a slammed door, a pissed Itachi and a mildly amused Kisame. "Why'd you slam the door so loud I was having a nice nap." I complained. Hidan smirked at Itachi. "Calm down, they're friends it's not like I don't hug other guys either." Aimee piped up. "Shut it." Itachi growled. "Why don't you! The girl you chose too fall in love with is a flirty and friendly person. Fucking deal with it." Aimee shot back at him.

"Why does he care? It's not like they're dating." Hidan said. It was publicly known that both of them liked me but me and Itachi have been dating for a month and have decided too keep it a secret. Everyone knows about Aimee and Deidara and give them a hard time about it. And when we're out they are never left alone with each other. Also Pein has Zetsu snoop and make sure their relationship isn't interfering with business, wich is why Zetsu often pops in on them hooking up. So only Aimee, Itachi and Kisame know. We only told him because Deidara and Aimee hog mine so for privacy (not sex in particular) we need his.

The only downside too us keeping it a secret is that when we go places and guys are hitting on me and Aimee and depending on their age, Konan. Deidara and Pein could swat people away from their girls being able too tell them they were takenbut Itachi couldn't really do that. Though the guys were all protective of me and harassed the guys who were being pervs, even Hidan didn't bother defending me from every guy and Hidan actually killed a few guys for simply attempting too look in my shirt. Itachi has killed his share too but getting mad over guys who simply commented on my looks and weren't actually going overboard was suspicious. Also due too my flirty nature I would end up accidentally flirting and Itachi would have too contain his anger.

Itachi calmed down and he and Kisame sat in front of us too watch the last half of the movie. It was practically killing me not too dirty talk Hidan. I didn't want too piss of Itachi but it's in my nature! _I think I'm having flirt withdrawal symptoms! Maybe if I only flirt a little bit he wont get too pissed_. I grabbed Hidan by the collar, pulled his head down and licked his ear then whispered shhh. Hidan grinned at me and let me stick my hand in his cloak. _Yes... flirting feels so good. But I won't go too far, Itachi did say he wasn't going too try too change me after all. He's always been good about not freaking out when I'm flirting.. though I haven't flirted with Hidan in front of him in the duration of our relationship. But he should know my flirting is meaningless even Aimee doesn't get pissed when she finds me flirting with Deidara, as long as I don't touch him with the exception of hugs._

I felt his abs then licked his collar bone. I started whispering in his ear some stuff about me liking his body and Hidan blushed. Hidan knew better than too ever touch me when it's obvious I'm just flirting so we didn't have a problem. Feeling refreshed I removed my hand and we went back too me falling asleep and him watching the movie. I heard Aimee sigh and it was obvious she saw. But she can't really expect me too give up flirting.

The movie ended and me and Itachi headed too his bedroom where Itachi immediately threw me down on the bed and started too kiss me. I swear, the guy can't go a 5 hours with out a heated make out session. We don't usually go all the way both of us thought sex was supposed too be special. Aimee laughed at our old fashion way of thinking, her and Dei didn't _always_ have sex they'd just do everything but it and then cuddle, but me and Itachi wouldn't usually remove our pants/skirt in our make out sessions if I was wearing my skirt he'd just go under it but if we both had on pants we'd just work with rubbing/groping outside it.

Itachi pulled off my cloak and threw it too the other side of the room along with his. His tongue easily won the battle for dominance, being more aggressive than usual. I pushed Itachi off me and he thudded onto the floor. "Your being aggressive today! You usually are so gentle with me, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you in two days and I find you in Hidan's arm's." Itachi sat in front of me facing away from me on the bed. "I thought you were ok with me flirting? Besides we weren't even flirting, I was sleeping on a _friend's _shoulder." I hugged him from behind and nested my head on his shoulder. "Do friends want to screw their friends?" Itachi asked, though relaxing and holding my hand. "You should be used too him liking me by now?" I tugged on Itachi's ear lobe with my teeth. "Used and ok with are completely different." Itachi said turning around and softly laying me on the bed.

"That's my Itachi" I said affectionately. Itachi's hand slowly ventured up my shirt as he kissed me. His other hand was occupied by my hand. I used my free hand too grope in between Itachi's legs. "I love you" Itachi murmured as we came up for breath. I tugged Itachi's shirt off and used the opportunity too whisper my response. Itachi pulled up my bra and squeezed a boob. I moaned louder than usual and Itachi smirked, "miss me?" Itachi took off my shirt and expertly unhooked my bra. He trailed kisses down my neck making sure too kiss my sensitive spot, receiving a gratifying moan.

Itachi jolted when he heard a knock and scramble too put on my shirt, since as a guy he could have his off. As Itachi ran too answer the door I kicked my bra under the bed and crossed my arm's in attempt too make my boobs look normal. "Oh it's just you." Itachi sighed then sat back on the bed. "Fuck you. Anyways... Shouko put your bra on and Itachi put your shirt on. I can't get used too the thought of my brother and my best friend... hooking up." Aimee ignored Itachi flipping her off. But we complied with her wishes. "You're going too have too get used too the thought of us sometime." I laughed. "Its true. I intend on marrying her so you might as well" Itachi ignored Aimee's eye roll. I blushed at the statement though, he did frequently comment on us getting married as if we were engaged.

"Whatever, anyways Deidara is sick of us jumping and running anytime we see you two together. Which is why we are going on a double date so I can force myself too get accustomed." This was obviously her going along with Deidara's wishes. "now?" I asked. "Yeah, were going too some restaurant club thing so might as well get dressed for the occasion." I immediately ran out the room and started flipping through me and Aimee's joint closet. Neither of us were overly girly though we did have a nice selection. I settled on a off the shoulder black top and white jeans. Aimee wore a strapless red shirt, a black leather jacket and jeans.

Itachi simply wore a plain black tee and Deidara had a green button up top. _I wonder why? NOT!_ We headed to the place and got in a booth, Aimee looked uncomfortable untill Deidara whispered something too her. Deidara dared us too do Karaoke and soon we were pushing through a bunch of dancing sweaty people wondering why we agreed too this.

"Hey sexy's what are you two doing here tonight?" Four guys surrounded us. It was obvious they thought we were best friends trying too meet guys or lesbian. Either way it pissed me off. "We're trying too do Karaoke but your in the way" I said attempting too push through them but got pushed back. "Fuck. Off." Aimee warned them. _Kakuzu is gonna be pissed if he has too pay because Deidara bomb's the place. _The guys laughed and that just got us even more pissed than we were before. Aimee kicked one of them in the nuts and I made another fall with a blast of water. The dudes scrambled away not risking the chance we'd kill them.

We eventually made it too the stage where we sung a Three Days Grace song then hurried back too the table too find some Nachos. "I had too restrain Deidara from blowing up the entire building. Though when he pushed Shouko he ended up restraining me from using Ameterasu." Itachi told Aimee, laughing and sending the rest of the table into laughter too, imagining Kakuzu blowing his top.

Itachi held my hand from under the table, using his thumb too caress my hand. I looked up at him and smiled and he combed through my hair with his fingers. "Itachi I'm eating." Aimee snapped. I laughed nervously and Itachi stopped stroking my hair but was shooting daggers at Aimee who just smirked. Itachi didn't stop with my hand though. "why don't we dance hm?" Deidara suggested. I looked at Itachi who shrugged and Aimee who looked like she'd rather die.

"Please." Deidara begged Aimee who refused too budge. "While your convincing her, me and Itachi are going too play in that video game thing." I told him. "Video games?! We'll be over there once we eat a few more Nachos." Deidara said excitedly.

Me and Itachi slipped in a photo booth and closed its door where Itachi pressed me against the door (Because it doesn't lock) and started kissing me. Itachi had one hand in my hair and one tilting my face up. I used one hand too untie Itachi's pony tail (wich was always a turn on that he never understood), get entangled in his hair and the other gripping onto his shirt. I was trying too stay on my toes so I could reach his face with out him bending too far down.

We both tried too press together as close as possible. Our kisses were hard enough too feel good but not hurt. After a while of kissing frantically, as if Itachi had been gone for a month instead of a couple days we tore apart and I put Itachi's hair back in a pony tail. We exited just in time too greet Deidara and Aimee as they walked in. The guys decided too play some overly gore-ish crap and me and Aimee played some air hockey then sat and waited for them too finish, engrossed in a conversation about what fruit would look the best exploding.

When we looked up a group blonde bimbos were practically throwing themselves over the guys. Aimee was pissed as I was. _So, I wonder how I'll kill them. Wait, I can't get overly jealous._ One of them stuck their hands in Itachi's shirt and another was rubbing her boobs on Deidara, not that hers should count as boobs. In unison me and Aimee walked over there and pulled the girls off.

"Hey Shouko wanna play the how many whores can we kill in under 5 minutes game?"

"Only if I get too have the first turn Aimee."

One of them clinged on too Itachi. I grabbed her by the shirt and put my face close too my ear. "Welcome too your worst nightmare. I'll give you the option too get on your knees and apologize too me for putting your filthy hands on my property or I'll cut off those things you call boobs and shove them so far up your ass you'll cough them up." I hissed. The girl immediately apologized and her ah er friends ran off.

"Your property?" Itachi smirked. "They were going too rape you." I blushed. "I'd rather sleep with you, but maybe later on." Itachi didn't loose his smirk. "Asshole" I punched him in the stomach. "I didn't know you had that in you, it was sort of sexy." Itachi told me. "Get in that situation again and we'll see how sexy I can really be." I smirked but also meant it as a threat. "Don't blame me if I have too screw you" Itachi smirked back.

"Ew. Who wants too hear their brother dirty talk." Aimee rolled her eyes. "Who wants too be related to you at all." Itachi smirked back. "Fuck you." Aimee flipped him off. "I know you want too but I'm your brother." Itachi retorted, not missing a beat. Aimee activated her Sharingan and pulled out 5 shuriken. "Aimee brother or not this is who I love and you're _not_ going too fight him unless he's being stupid" I stood in front of him. "Hah, bitch." Itachi laughed. I moved out the way and let the two throw shuriken at each other. Each shuriken being deflected by another.

"Dei-kun wanna go home?" I asked. " Yeah, Why not."

Itachi was furious when he came home he'd obviously thought I was stolen. But his angry face condensed into a pleased smirk when he saw me lying on his bed with just my black underwear on. "Feeling up too it?" I smirked at him. "Try not too pass out. I'm not going easy on you because this is an invitation"


	4. Ok, maybe alot rocky

I woke up too a pillow in my face. "Me and Deidara are going too meet some friends, don't have sex on our bed." Aimee exited before I could respond. I groggily went over too Hidan' s room, this is slightly bad but... it was quickly becoming my favorite place. "Uggg! Hidan, Aimee is being being bitchy" I was caught off guard too open my eyes and see Itachi and Hidan facing each other, obviously in some argument but froze seeing me.

"Why are you 2 fighting?" I asked. "Hidan is mad that we went on a date yesterday" "This asshole came in here bragging about the fact you two went somewhere." The two said in unison. "I'm fucking tired of you two acting like children. If you two are going too fight this early in the damn morning don't bother talking too me." I threatened them. They quickly ran over and grabbed my arm, apologizing.

"Now that it's settled, Itachi this is my Hidan time. Leave." Itachi looked slightly hurt but left. We laid back on the bed, Hidan laying across it and me resting my head on his chest. Hidan started running his hand through my hair. "Hidan you know we can go places too." I told him. He paused for a second then continued stroking my hair. "How about we go too a bakery? Your favorite place right? Strawberry Shortcakes and Key Lime Pie?" Hidan asked. "Sure." I responded cheerfully, happy that he knew me so well. Also sort of sad Itachi didn't know.

"Jeez I wish you were my boyfriend sometimes, you are so much better than-" I bolted up , regretting the statement. Then Aimee slowly opened the door. "forgot my purse." She said quietly. "Shit! Aimee don't tell Itachi" I jumped off the bed. "He already knows." Aimee moved over and revealed Itachi standing in the bathroom. "Shit." I ran in the bathroom and shut the door.

"I didn't mean it." I explained. "I can't compete with Hidan, he's been your freind ever since you joined while all I did was brush you off." Itachi said turning around. "Itachi..." I trailed off. "If you'd rather be with him don't let me stop you." Itachi left too go to his room. _Well, it's true that Hidan would make better boyfriend material but..._

Pein interrupted my thoughts by sending me and Aimee on a immediate mission wich ended up taking a week and we still didn't capture the eight tails, but we did gather valuable information on his whereabouts.

When we walked through the door I was immediately in Hidan's arm's. "Damn. You had me worried fucking sick. I was just about too go on a mission with _Itachi_ just too rescue you." Hidan let me go then looked me over only too have me in his arm's again. Suddenly Hidan's arm's were replaced with Itachi's. "I promise I won't ever say it again. Just don't leave me with out saying anything and then stay for four extra days." Itachi hugged me tighter.

"We were getting good info so we decided too stay. Calm down." I told them. It looked as if Deidara was worried as well, seeing as he was hugging her as if she'd been gone for years. Itachi kissed me, I put out my hand too push it away but he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. "Itachi the secret!" I hissed. "We all know. We thought you guys were dead so we talked about our secrets with you guys." Hidan said.

I whirled around and face Hidan and mouthed 'does he know?' And Hidan shook his head. We were referring too one day while Itachi was in a mission where we hooked up because Hidan had dared me too see how much alcohol I could hold.

**Flashback**

"Hiiidaaan... mmm. Guess what!" I giggled and fell into his arm's. "What?" He asked. "I've always wanted too know what it would feel like if we fucked. Shh don't tell the others." I pulled Hidan down by the collar and kissed him. "You're drunk. I'll have sex with you when you're sober if you still want it." Hidan laughed.

"Why! I wanna!" I pushed Hidan down on his bed and started sliding down his pants then discarding them on the side of the bed. "Stop. I'm not going too do you while your drunk" Hidan didn't actually move a muscle when I started giving him a blow job and eventually put his hands in my hair, urging me too go faster.

Hidan gave up protesting and gave in too my wishes. He did it hard and rough. It felt amazing but didn't feel..._right_.

Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I looked up at him while he stroked my hair. "They'd eventually find out when we got married anyways. And what were you and Hidan talking about." I froze, this was a secret even Aimee didn't know and we would tell each other everything. Aimee even once described too me her favorite sex with Deidara. "nothing." Hidan and I said at the same time. "Shouko..." Itachi looked as if he could cry.

"I was drunk..." I started. "S, you don't have too tell him!" Hidan called. "I forced Hidan too do me. Don't be mad at him. I was drunk and held him against his will." I looked away. "Shouko, if you were drunk you were drunk. I do everything short of proposing to you and you don't trust me yet? Hidan is a dick but I know he'd never take advantage of you." He grabbed my face and kissed me again.

"Um... Hidan are you ok with this?" I asked nervously. "Yeah. As long as things don't change between us anyways. Besides just because Itachi is fucking you doesn't mean I'm giving up." Hidan said, not bothering too hide his disappointment.

I walked over and kissed Hidan on the cheek. "As long as you promise not too stop trying too get me in bed."

"Why don't we celebrate the occasion with a orgy?" Hidan suggested. We all laughed other than Itachi who seemed too be in deep thought, we went back too his room and laid on his bed. "Why do you care so much about him?" Itachi asked. "He's my best freind. Also he cares about me and treats me nicely." I told him, obviously irritated.

"You seem too always choose him over me. I need you too make a choice." Itachi said. "Why do I have too?" I demanded. "It shouldn't be a hard choice if you love me. If we were both dying who would you save?" Itachi pressed. "I'd save both of you." I glared at Itachi. "Just make a choice." Itachi tried too kiss me but I pushed him away.

"I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS OK! WHY DO I HAVE TOO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND HIDAN!" I stood up and screamed at him. Hidan and Aimee were the first ones in the door followed by the rest of the members. "What is going on I thought everything was fine now." Aimee asked.

"ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TOO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LOVE FOR ME IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH HIDAN!" Itachi slammed his fist on the wall.

"AND I'M FUCKING SAYING I'M NOT CHOOSING." Aimee grabbed my arm then looked questioningly at Itachi.

"Choose. All I need too know is that you won't love Hidan more than me."

"You didn't say that. Of course I love you more than I do Hidan. But you asked me too compare my love for you and me and Hidans friendship. I think you need a break too sort out your own feelings and figure out whether you love yourself more than me." I stormed out the room near tears. Hidan put his arm's around me protectively and I burst in too silent tears only me and Hidan knew where there.

"So you choose him." Itachi punched a wall. "Itachi if you cooled the fuck off and realized making her choose is stressing her out you guys could get back too fucking doing what ever you two do." Aimee snapped. "What if Deidara told you that his friendship with Konan was more important than your relationship."

Aimee hesitated, "She never said that." She knew it would hurt her. "She's in his arm's right now. Who do you think she chose?"

Hidan led me too his room, on his bed where he let me cry into his chest. "He's such a ass! Why'd he have too go and make me choose." I clenched his cloak and pressed my self closer too him. "Itachi was just a bit angry and jealous. He'll cool off and apologize. If he doesn't I'll fucking make him." Hidan wrapped his arm's around me and kissed my head. "Why are you trying to get me and Itachi back together?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It makes you happy doesn't it?" Hidan asked. "I love you, Hidan." Hidan wiped away my remaining tears. "Tell me that tomorrow, when you've calmed down." Hidan whispered into my hair. _This is why I love you. _

I woke up feeling warm arm's around me. "Itachi..." I mumbled. "yes?" He answered. _It was really all just a bad dream after all._ "You're holding me differently today..." I noticed. "Is this bad?" He asked. "No, it's like you're holding me like I'm something precious, something you're afraid too loose. It also feels warmer and better." I opened my eyes and saw Itachi sitting in front of me with Aimee beside him.

"Hidan." I guessed. "Yep." He answered.

"We were doing a test too see if you noticed the difference. And I guess that you could tell the difference" Aimee said sheepishly. Itachi angrily looked away. "Well it's not exactly a insult. I _am_ something precious too Hidan that he's afraid too loose. When Itachi is holding me it feels like he's afraid something will happen too me if I'm not in his arm's." I explained.

"Well she isn't lying." Hidan said. "I'm sorry. I was jealous of... _Hidan_." Itachi apologized. "It's fine." I blushed recognizing the gesture, it must of been hard too admit he was jealous of Hidan. "So we found a solution. Itachi won't get mad as long as it doesn't seem like you two are secretly dating in turn you need too not kiss Hidan." Aimee told me. "I..." Itachi looked like he was on the verge of years.

_'I Love you, Hidan' I told him this and I meant it but, is it worth loosing Itachi?_ "Sounds good. All I ask for is for him too respect my Hidan time and the rest of the day is his." Itachi shook his head in agreement. "So you two are good?" Aimee asked, getting up. "I'm still planning on marrying her" Itachi laughed. "Great. Screw up again and I'm joining team Hidan." Aimee smirked. "Team Hidan?" Itachi asked. "You didn't know? The rest of the members chose who they think is best for Shouko, Team Itachi and Team Hidan." Aimee left.

"So, since we're together... do you think you two could, not cuddle." Itachi asked, Hidan retracted his arm's and Itachi left.

I immediately turned over and kissed him. "S, you're with Itachi." Hidan said. "I love you. I wasn't lying. I'm sorry... that I didn't choose you." Hidan blushed and held both my hands. "I love you, more than anything. But I need you too choose me. I need you too be sure you want me." Hidan grabbed my face and kissed me back. "Hidan... I'm sorry that I can't choose you right now. It has to hurt, seeing me with your rival." I looked away. "I have no doubt in my mind that I'm going too marry you. It hurts, yes. But win I win it'll feel that much better." Hidan put his arm's back around me and nuzzled his head into my hair.

_This is bad... I fell in love with Hidan. _


	5. How too kill a Konan

I stretched out my arms as I walked out of Hidan's room._ No way I love Hidan, I'm just a little jizzed off at Itachi, that's all. _I walked into my room and raised a single eyebrow at Deidara and Konan. "So, anybody seen Aimee?" I laughed. "It's not what it looks like, un." Deidara said quickly. "Mhmm. There's absolutely nothing suspicious about you and Konan just _hanging out_ on Aimee's bed." I lifted my eyebrow higher.

"No! We were talking in my room then Tobi came in so we came here." Deidara explained. "Nope, not suspicious at all." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Shouko." Deidara pleaded. _Well, he was never a player. I guess I'll let it slide._ "I saw nothing." I grabbed my sketch book and went too the kitchen. "Want some Chai?" Itachi hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm, sounds nice. In my favorite coffee mug?" I asked turning around and kissing him. "I think Kakuzu sold it too some fan boys." Itachi laughed and I groaned. We sat down on the couch watching T.V when Deidara and Aimee joined us. "That was fast." I smirked and Deidara glared at me. "What was?" Aimee asked, turning the channel. "Nothing, just a game." Deidara said. I laughed and Itachi and Aimee looked at each other, each wondering if the other had more info. "Don't tell me Deidara is competition too." Itachi smirked. "No way! I just bet Deidara that Konan would screw Leader-sama today even though she acts 'oh so godly' and she did" Deidara gave me a relieved smile while Itachi and Aimee laughed.

"Hey guys! Tobi wants too watch T.V! Can I watch T.V senpai?" Tobi tried too hug Deidara but Deidara shoved a bomb in his cloak. "Fine whatever just be quiet." Deidara groaned. "I'll try too be as quiet as you and Aimee, uh oops that wasn't right." Tobi laughed. "Katsu!" Deidara threw a bomb at Tobi. "The kid wasn't lying." Itachi smirked. "One more word and I'll kill you hm!" Deidara threatened. "Word." Itachi challenged him. "That's it!" Deidara got up and threw some bombs at Itachi wich I deflected by making a ice barrier around him. I let the barrier melt, then the water evaporate (This happened in a matterof seconds) and Itachi threw a barrage of shuriken at Deidara wich Aimee deflected with a kunai.

"Itachi quit being a dick." Aimee stood beside Deidara. "I'm surprised Deidara even has one." Itachi smirked. Deidara threw another bomb at Itachi wich he dodged, and I took the opportunity too capture Deidara in a ice sphere. Aimee immediately used Ameterasu on the sphere and released him. "Stop being be stupid Deidara and sit down." I commanded him. "Maybe if Itachi wasn't such an ass this wouldn't of happen." Aimee retorted.

"If Deidara wasn't so childish we could be enjoying T.V" I shot back at her. "If you weren't such a whore and slept with Hidan maybe I wouldn't have too fix your relationship!" Aimee initiated the Sharingan. As I got angrier my hair started turning black. "Maybe if you were actually classy you wouldn't feel the need too screw Deidara so loudly. All. The Time." My hair started to get almost completely black. _I've got to be careful... any angrier and Naoko will take over my body. Why do I have too have a shitty twin inside of me._ "Oh please, you and Itachi think your so great just because you don't do _it_ as much. Maybe it's because Itachi isn't good." Aimee smirked.

My hair and eyes turned completely black and I faded away, only becoming a consciousness as Naoko took over my body. "Well, well, well what do we have here? You know it surprises me how much you protect the boy who's sleeping with Konan." Naoko smirked. "What... Shouko what are you..." Aimee dropped the smirk. "Its Naoko, child. Thanks for letting me out by the way." _Damn... I can't get angry like that... now I need too get back controll of my body._

"Shouko didn't want too break your fragile little heart, but if you don't beleive me... ask your _darling _Deidara." Naoko grinned. Aimee whirled around. "We didn't I swear! We were just talking hm." Deidara said quickly. "Oh, I expected better of you Dei-Dar-A." Naoko laughed. "Where is fucking Konan?" Aimee demanded. "Aimee..." Deidara put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where. Is. Konan." Aimee hissed. "Could you guys just shut the fuck up while I'm trying too do my damned prayers you dickheads! Hey, S's hair... why is Naoko out?" Hidan stopped in his tracks. The rest of the Akatsuki stepped in. Konan soon entered the circle.

"Konan you really are a slut. First Yahiko then Leader-Sama _then _Deidara. Who next? Fucking Zetsu!?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Stop acting so high and mighty because your with Leader-Sama. Where you belong is with the rest of your kind. In a whore house."

"Think you're so powerful just because of that Uchiha blood?"

"I don't think. I know."

Konan rolled her eyes and smirked, though it was obvious she lost, though none of us were impolite enough too comment on it. "DAMN! You got told by the slut herself!" Hidan cracked up. I tried too suppress a smile, since I had regained power over my body and Itachi smirked. Ok so scratch that, only Hidan was impolite enough too comment on it.

"Aimee I wasn't lying about us not sleeping together." Deidara insisted. Aimee spun around too face me. "Its true. Naoko was just screwing with you. Though I wouldn't say Konan wasn't trying too seduce him." I ignored Konan's glare. "Maybe we should all go back too our rooms and cool off." Itachi suggested. We obeyed and went back too our rooms.

"Me and Deidara were going too have a baby before you came." Aimee slid over too give me room on her bed. "You mean _more_ of Deidara?" Aimee let off weak laugh. "Things have changed alot" Aimee reflected

**- A month after I joined the Akatsuki -**

I coughed up some blood, feeling Aimee punch me in the back. "Giving the new girl a hard time?" Itachi smirked at me, coming into our room. "She painted our room black. Without my permission." Aimee glared at Itachi. _He's... actually really hot, though I am still pissed that he defeated me. I use water style ninjutsu! I should of had the advantage!_ Itachi arrogantly raised a eye brow, noticing me staring at him.

"Just don't kill her. I don't feel like picking up another one." Itachi stepped out and closed the door. "What's his deal?" I asked. "He thinks he's amazing because of his Mangekyou Sharingan." Aimee rolled her eyes. "He's a bit better than Pein. The dude thinks he's God." I laughed. Aimee laughed and we left the room, headed too a meeting.

w

"Hey, Shouko. So sorry you got stuck with the slut." Hidan remarked. "Well I'm only sorry I didn't get put with you." I winked and stuck my tongue out. Hidan blushed at me. "Don't take her too seriously. From the information I gathered she flirts alot, she tried too seduce me into giving up when we fought. Of course it didn't work, I'd never fall for a girl like her." Itachi patted Hidan roughly on the back then sat down. _What an ass. I'd never fall for a guy like him either!_ "Don't mind our resident dick." Hidan laughed, "Anyways as the new member you should convert too Jashinism because-" Hidan started but received a punch from Aimee. "Don't pay attention too him. His religion is just fucking weird" Aimee said.

**- Present Day -**

"Yeah I guess they have. I still can't believe you almost had a mini Deidara!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm just shocked you-" Aimee was cut off by Deidara coming in. They both looked at me awkwardly. "I can take a hint. Just don't have any wild orgies without me mkay?" I walked off too Itachi's room where Kisame was just leaving.

"Hey." Itachi smirked as I laid on his bed where he was sitting, reading a novel. "Deidara might as well move in. Considering that I always get kicked out anyways." I complained. "When we get married you can just live with me." Itachi said as if that was already planned out and everything. "So... did you know about there almost being a baby Deidara?" I asked him.

"Everyone did. I guess it just never popped up. Besides, when you joined I didn't like you too much. It sort of took me a couple months." Itachi replied sheepishly. "I thought you were a total ass when you joined. Not that you've changed." I laughed. "Well I'm not a ass too you. Anyways you know you love me, I mean you _do_ scream it so loudly." Itachi smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed me.

"You're so completely-" I was cut off by a scream. I immediately ran too my room but I heard it again so I ran too the kitchen. "ZETSU! FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD!" Kisame screamed. "I wasted my energy on you idiots." I rolled my eyes and laid back down next too a smirking Itachi. "I'm completely what again?" Itachi asked. "Completely perfect" I grinned then kissed him.

"Do you want too have a mini Itachi someday?" Itachi asked. "Mmm. Someday probably. I want a boy though, maybe two boys and one girl." I answered. "Only three? I was thinking we'd just make an entire clan!" Itachi joked. "Yeah right! I just hope the boys don't end up anything like you!" I laughed. "I hope they all turn out like you." Itachi murmured then got on top of me.

"Think we should practice?" I tugged his shirt off. "Best idea of the day." Itachi kissed me. We both looked at each other weirdly hearing Aimee yell Deidara. Since Itachi was next door and Kakuzu was so cheap are walls were crap we heard things, if said loud enough from the rooms on either side. _How is any one supposed too have good sex while hearing their best friend doing it, though it has too be even weirder for Itachi. _"Just ignore it." Itachi said then kissed my neck, though his face revealed it wasn't too arousing too hear his sister scream. But it could be worse, usually she curses when she screams and describes what she wants Deidara too do. _I guess it's good they made up._

Itachi pulled up my shirt and started planting kisses from the belly button up. I moaned softly, stroking Itachi's hair.

It was a wonder me and Aimee got along. We were very different. Aimee was rude too those she didn't like and wouldn't hesitate too get in a fight. I usually tried too be nice and wiggle my way out of a fight, guess of course it had too do with Itachi.

Itachi pulled off my shirt and pulled up my bra, softly biting at my nipple too wich a let out another soft moan and gripped the covers.

Aimee liked too spend her time drawing, I liked too spend mine writing. Aimee liked starfruit, I preferred my fruit already in juice form. Aimee enjoyed explosions up close I liked mine far away, and preferably in the form of a firework. Even too more perverted things, I had sex quietly with lots of 'I Love You's' and tried too hold back screams. Aimee, well she did it with screams and cursing.

Itachi removed my bra, letting it fall too the floor and went back up for a firm kiss.

But our differences complimented each other really well. Like if we were out and some guys were messing with me she would step in and scare the pew out of them. Or the fact that Aimee would happily give me firework shows. Or when we bought groceries Aimee would go ahead and buy whole fruit, and I would just make them into juice myself. When Aimee was being rude too guy's who hit on her, I'd smooth it over before it escalated. When we were on missions I'd sweet talk information out of people and when that didn't work Aimee resorted too torture.

Itachi discarded my remaining close in one pull and stuck _it_ in while he groaned and I tried too hold back a scream.

Deidara and Aimee would probably marry too. Itachi and I, we might move too the Uchiha residence too raise them, or We could move into the Kirishima residence. After all, Konoha did sort of owe him a favor. I'd let them decide whether too join the Akatsuki or not. Deidara most likely wouldn't be allowed in Iwagakure so they'd be in Konoha too, though I didn't know whether they would raise their baby while in the Akatsuki or not. If they did our kids could hang out together, though I have no idea what clan they'd belong too. Just depends on what kekkei genkai they get. I just hope they don't... hate each other and steal each others eyes and such.

**- A/N -**

**This is my side of the story, there is a joint story from Aimee's p.o.v under My Life In The Akatsuki. The joint-ness starts at chapter 9 in her story. But I suggest you read all of it. If you can't find the story look under My favorite stories. So, review and whatnot.**


	6. Thanksgiving

I walked down the hallway, boredly texting a few friends, the only one's who knew I joined the Akatsuki. _Thanksgiving huh? _"Shouko, since _Aimee_ is busy with Deidara and you seem like the more useful of the both of you, mind helping with cooking?" Konan poked her head in the hallway.

"I've never really been good at it but I'll try I guess." I headed into the kitchen. "I'd love too taste your cooking. But anything would be better than the slut's cooking. She might think Deidara's cum is a ingredient." Hidan laughed. "Maybe! But I think she'd get mad that we interrupted her and just feed us all starfruit." I laughed, putting on a apron. "So... what are we making?" I asked.

"No clue." Konan shrugged. "How about Turkey, Salad, steak and cake! Then everybody's happy." I suggested then we went too work. Hidan seemed to be having fun chopping everything up. "Morning, Gorgeous" Itachi kisses me on the neck as I'm making the salad and Hidan rolls his eyes.

"Hey 'Tachi, you're up late" I said, not taking my focus off my salad. "Do I get too taste your amazing home cooking, or do I have too eat _their _food" Itachi was obviously talking about Hidan. "I'm making your salad so yes." I answered, finishing up the salad. "Too bad you can't help." Hidan smirked. Itachi glared at him. "Hidan, be nice!" I ordered him. When he obeyed Konan raised her eyebrows at me, since he didn't even usually follow Pein's orders. "I'll be in my room." Itachi stalked off.

"Dickhead" Hidan mumbled and I slapped him on the ass with a spoon. "You gonna let me do that too you sometime?" Hidan grinned. "Yeah right!" I laughed, taking out the steak and cutting them into circles. "Just once?" Hidan begged. "Sure. On your deathbed you can fuck me 'till the cows come home." I rolled me eyes. "Promise?" Hidan smirked. "You're such a hornyhead." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Only with you." Hidan stuck his tongue out.

"Konan is the turkey ready yet?" I asked, getting my mind back on cooking. "Yeah it's going in the oven, I'm making mashed potatoes too." Konan answered. "Great, I'll make the steaks in a minute, let me get my cloak. We're out of seasoning." I walked off too my room. Deidara and Aimee immediately separated from each other as I walked in. _Zetsu likes it raw anyways_. I closed the door and started setting the table.

"Can Tobi help?" Tobi asked. "Er, at 4 tell everybody that the food Is ready." I instructed him. _It's so weird seeing him acting like that. Especially since I know who he really is. Though he'd go all Madara on me if I spilled the beans that he's Obito. But I guess it's better that he's not trying too put us in a infinite Tsukuyomi at the moment._

When 4 rolled around we all gathered around the table. Itachi sits next too me and Hidan sits diagonal from me. But upon seeing Itachi's smirk he sat next too me. "Well, let's eat!" I said cheerfully and everybody dug in, other than Hidan who took a moment too pray.

"What are you guys thankful for?I'll go first! I'm thankfully for this food!" Tobi cheers then pokes Hidan from under the table. "I guess I'm thankful for Jashin." Hidan sighs. "and you." Hidan says in a lower tone of voice. _Hidan... I wish he'd shut is big mouth for once! What if Itachi had heard? It's still sweet though. _"I guess I'm next. I'm thankful for Aimee and art" Deidara said. _Shocker._

"I guess I'm thankful for Deidara and the fact that I'm still alive too this day." Aimee said. _Another shocker. _"I'm thankful for being God." Pein says. "I'm thankful for the fact that I wasn't paired up with Hidan or Aimee" Itachi smirks, receiving death glares from both people. "And of course Shouko" Itachi finishes then kisses me on the head. "Um, I'm thankful for having great friends like Hidan and Aimee, a wonderful _God_ like Pein, Itachi, and some pretty ok comrades." I said, everybody smiled at me, except for Itachi and Hidan who blushed and Aimed who rolled her eyes and mouthed 'kiss ass' too Deidara. Everybody else went on with their statements and we were soon dissmissed. Kisame volunteered too clean up, personally I think it was so he could play with the water. I went in Itachi's room.

Itachi grabbed me by the hips and pushed me on the bed. "Mmm...Itachi.." I moaned softly as Itachi kissed me. He put his hand between my legs and started playing around down there. I gripped Itachi's back and we got fully onto the bed. "I couldn't resist that apron any longer. You were like my sexy maid." Itachi murmured into my ear then licked it. "Maybe I'll buy one and show it off too you one day." The end of my sentence was a shriek as Itachi stuck two fingers in. "Did I hurt you?" Itachi paused above my lips. "Just suprised me." I moaned appreciably into his mouth as he kissed me.

"Maybe when you put on the costume I'll just pull up your skirt, pull your panties aside and fuck you." Itachi murmured. I gasped, his talk seriously affecting me. "Maybe you could be my naughty maid and ask for it." Itachi smirked, obviously enjoying my reactions. "What's my name?" Itachi asked. "Itachi!" I moaned. "Try again." Itachi said evily. "Master Itachi!" I bit back a scream. "Good girl." Itachi smirked.

"God I love you!" I climaxed onto Itachi's fingers, wich he licked appreciatively. "That was fast." Itachi smirked. "Your dirty talking didn't help!" I shot back at him. "I love the way you screamed my name. _Master Itachi! _Really arousing." Itachi's smirk turned into a grin. "I hate you." I pulled my pants on and threw a pillow at him. Itachi smirked as I stormed out. _It was sort of sexy though._

I walked into my room, blushing. "Alright, now this holiday is over. Just one more, Christmas." I said, falling back on my bed. _I wonder if Aimee and Deidara role play? _I turned too ask her but she'd already fallen asleep. I got under the covers, _Are all the holidays in the Akatsuki like this? If so why did I wait so long too join?!_


	7. Pre Christmas fun and Shouko's birthday

On December first me ,Hidan, Aimee and Deidara went out looking for presents. Aimee was going too buy hers last minute and Deidara purchased his in advance so we were just shopping for me and Hidan. Though Aimee did a little damage too.

"Lets go in this store!" I cheered as I entered the store that was pretty much hot topic. "Now _this_ is a store." Hidan said looking at a few shirts with blood, a scythe and 'fuck you', on them. "A goth maid costume..." I picked up the costume. "What are you gonna do with that?" Aimee smirked. "Maybe I'll tell Kakuzu if he wears it that ryo will fall from the sky." I joked. "Don't play like that. You know he'd do it."Aimee warned, shuddering at the thought of Kakuzu in a dress.

"Point taken." I snuck the costume in with the things I was buying. "So what do you want?" Hidan hugged me from behind and I jumped back in surprise. "Umm. You know me better than anybody you should be able too pick something." I bought my things and handed the bag too Hidan who lifted a eyebrow at me then took it. "Fuck yeah I could. But It'd be shitty if I messed up." Hidan explained. "Trust me, you won't. And if you do I'll pretend like I love it before I laugh in your face about your bad choices." We walked out of the store and I looked questioningly at Deidara who was holding three bags. "You know... for someone who isn't buying presents..." I trailed off. "...It was pretty." Aimee shrugged.

"Anyways now for Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan" I walked into a custom store. "You're buying us the same thing?" Hidan asked, slightly hurt. "Nope. Just trust me." I laughed evily as I made him stay put whip I ordered the presents. I got Pein a hoodie that said 'I am God'I got Kakuzu a Tee that said, 'Accepting Donations' on it and Hidan a long sleeved shirt that was black and had tons of blood on it that said 'Jashin'

Aimee left with a tank top that had a explosion on it. Next I picked up Zetsu's present wich was a little kid I picked up and had Hidan put in the car. Aimee looked at me like I was insane. "We kill innocent people all the time and hunt down Jinchuuriki who didn't exactly ask too be it. Aimee, we're supposed too be a Organization composed of S-Ranked criminals. Is this _that _bad?" I received another messed up look in response. "Oh, whatever. At least I'm not sending him too Oro." I grinned. Hidan and Deidara looked terrified while Aimee cracked a smile. "Sometimes I just love being a girl." I laughed as we headed into the cafeteria.

_Ok. Aimee? Check, BOTDF C.D. Zetsu? Some child, Check. Hidan, Custom Tee and a laptop with a scythe cover, check. Pein, tee, check. Kakuzu, money tee, check. Deidara, clay, check. Kisame, fish, check. Tobi, a new orange mask, check, Sasori a adult for his collection... No matter what stares Aimee gives me, check. Konan, a new piercing, check. Itachi...heh...check. Ok so everybody is checked out. You know my birthday was November 22nd... how come everybody cares about Christmas so much? We just had the best holiday there is! Though I wouldn't say it wasn't epic._

**Flashback-**

"Happy birthday Shouko!" Aimee woke me up. "Happy 18th birthday." Hidan grinned, leaning in the doorway. "Thanks! Almost as old as you now Hidan!" I grinned. "I'll be 23 soon. Don't bother trying too catch up." Hidan grinned back. "So who's birthday is it again?" Itachi smirked leaning on the other side of the doorway. "Happy birthday." Sasori (true form) said walking in my room. "It's not Aimee's birthday yet Sasori no dana." Deidara said, confused. "I'll kill you." I glared at him. "Kidding, hm." Deidara laughed. "It's your birthday isn't it Shouko?" Pein said coming in. "Of course it is" Kisame said. "The room isn't that big." Aimee complained as the room got fuller. "It is her birthday isn't it..." Zetsu came in. "Birthday! Yay! Happy birthday!" Tobi jumped on me and gave me a hug.

"Birthday and whatever." Konan said flatly. "Birthdays are just another form of stealing money." Kakuzu complained. "Its getting sorta full in here." I complained. Everybody moved out too the living room. "Best fucking present ever." Hidan handed me his gift. I opened up and screamed. "It couldn't be that great." Itachi sulked. "YES! Hidan I love you!" I jumped on Hidan and gave him a hug. "What was it?" Deidara asked as Itachi glared at Hidan who grinned. "He got me... THE INSTRUCTIONS FOR A CAKE CREATION JUTSU!" I cheered. "...You might not even be able too do it. It sounds like a Kekkei Genkai." Deidara said. "Then I'll go capture the person that can perform it." I separated myself from Hidan and sat on the couch.

"I'm up!" Tobi cheered and handed me his present. "A coloring book." I took out the book. "Look inside." Tobi pressed and I did so. _This book... is filled with pictures of Itachi. _I flipped to one with his shirt off, blushed and shut the book. "Tobi... I will colour in this for ever." I blushed. Itachi raised his eyebrows at me. Pein gave me his next wich was..."... The book of Pein? Is this some sort of bible?" I flipped through it. "Yes. But there is something else in the box" Pein said and I pulled out Three Days Grace's newest C.D. "You rock Pein." Pein grinned, obviously thinking I actually cared about his bible. _But...Itachi's present..._

Zetsu got me black nail polish wich was just going too be regifted but he obviously picked it from my black and midnight blue composed wardrobe. Kisame got me a Linkin Park Tee. Kakuzu gave me a single ryo, everybody laughed but the fact that Kakuzu gave me money meant alot. Konan gave me a pink shirt with a poodle on it which I threw in the trash right in front of her. Sasori gave me a puppet replica of me, clothes and all. The only creepy thing was that he got my proportions exactly right wich scared me, and the fact it had my fave underwear set on it. Aimee got me some new black fingerless gloves.

"I got you the most artistic, so obviously the best present of them all. Hm!" Deidara handed me a clay sculpture of myself. "Aw... thanks Dei-" The thing exploded in my face. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." I glared at him. After things cooled down I looked at Itachi expectantly, everyone else did too. "My present is special so I wanted mine too be last" Itachi gave me a chunnin jacket and I cried. "I know that one thing you always wanted in Konoha was too wear Kakashi Hatake's jacket. I couldn't get you the real one but..." I hugged Itachi and cried on his shoulder. "I love you!" I wiped away some tears and stopped crying. "Why didn't I think of something fucking sentimental." Hidan grumbled.

"I love you too." Itachi smirked at Hidan and held me tighter. We were interrupted by Aimee popping open a bottle of Champaign. "Who's ready too drink?" Aimee asked and we all got a glass. Though Pein filled mine with Apple juice and club soda because I wasn't at drinking age yet. Though nobody seemed too care about Aimee and Deidara.. _hmmph!_

**End Flashback-**

"Ok what do you want?" Hidan asked. "Chai. And a slice of Angel cake! mmmm." I said and Hidan got it along with Deidara who was buying Aimee something. "What'd you get me?" Aimee asked excitedly. "Nuuuuthing!" I teased. "C'mon! I'll tell you what Itachi and Hidan are getting you!" Aimee pleaded. "What we're you gonna tell her, slut?" Hidan sat down beside me. "Nothing asshole" Aimee shot back and snuggled closer too Deidara.

I took a sip of my Chai and laughed. _I wonder what Christmas with the Akatsuki is like anyways?_


	8. A Not So Merry Christmas

I stretched out to see Aimee sleeping on the other bed. _Christmas huh? _ Itachi came in my room, grinned and pushed me back down on my bed "Mmm. Not now 'Tachi, Aimee's sleep." I pushed his face off my neck. "But she's asleep, it's the perfect time." Itachi kissed my neck. "Fine, but no present if you continue." Itachi jumped off and laughed then we headed out.

"She's still asleep?" Deidara asked, running into us as we were leaving. "Yep, Merry Christmas and whatnot." We went into Itachi's room. "So what did you get me this time?" I asked. "Not telling. And I accidently broke that BOTDF C.D you got Aimee. Sorry" Itachi apologized. "It's good, I got her a black sweater just in case." I poked him and we headed too the living room. As soon as everyone gathered Pein spoke.

"So let's do it by person. Since Kakuzu was too cheap to buy a tree." Pein said. "Lets do Zetsu first, here" I pulled the kid I took from the mall out the closet. "No fair I had the same idea" Kisame pulled out his kid. "So did I" everyone but Aimee echo's and pulls out their child. "You people are sick." Aimee says.

"Lets do Tobi!" Tobi cheers. "I got you a new mask" I gave him his present. "Coloring book." Aimee gave him hers. After Tobi had a collection of child's toys we moved onto Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu then we went too me. "I got you a black sweater" Aimee tosses me the sweater. Itachi and I exchanged glances. "I got her new black fingerless gloves" Hidan said proudly. "Yay." I cheer. "I got you a tour too the cupcake factory, where you can eat anything you want." Itachi smirked at Hidan. "Fuck you." Hidan grumbled.

I then got other miscellaneous presents, and like my birthday I threw away Konan's trash. Then it was Aimee's turn. "Dont ruin the surprise by telling me what you got me before I can open it." Aimee opened her presents one by one. "Umm... Hidan? Why did you get me a pentacle?" Aimee ask's _A pentacle? That's a Hidan thing too do I guess. _"I ready your journal and I read the part where you said you were a Wiccan." Hidan said. _HOLY SHIT! _"NEVER READ MY JOURNAL AGAIN!" Aimee shouts and hits Hidan. I raise an eyebrow at Itachi and he shrugs.

Deidara finally breaks the silence. "So... You are a wiccan?" Deidara ask's. We all stare at her and she ran too her room. "how could you not know Itachi?" I whisper shouted. "Deidara is the closest too her and he didn't know she was a wicked slut." Hidan whisper laughed. "It's true. And Hidan, hm, it's not the time." Deidara whispered "I thought Aimee was a good girl" Tobi whispered. "Somebody go do something." Kisame whispered. "What if she puts a spell on Tobi?" Tobi whisper whimpered. "She might make my money disappear" Kakuzu whisper worried. "ass." Deidara whisper commented. "Wimps. I'll do it." I headed too our room and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" I opened the door anyways. _Her face is red... was she crying? _"How come you don't want people too know you are-" Aimee cut me off. "Because I'm afraid of what people would say! It's not everyday you see a witch!" Aimee cried into her pillow, occasionally muttering a few curse words.

I see Deidara in the doorway and I quietly exit too the living room. "I thought witches were sexy and wore black corsets." Hidan teased. "Maybe Shouko is the witch then." Tobi suggested. "It would make sense, since witches are hot." Hidan shrugged. "Shut up." Itachi and I hissed. Deidara emerges with Aimee, they sit in front of the couch with Aimee hiding her face. I was halfway thankful because we all looked pretty guilty.

"Um, so let's just finish the gift giving" I suggested. Everybody gave Itachi, Deidara and Hidan their gifts. "No gift?" Itachi ask's. "Yours is one that should be given in private" I winked at him. "No rush." Itachi smirked. I sat on the couch next too him and started putting the new case that Kisame and Tobi got me on my phone and my laptop. I turn too talk too Deidara and noticed Aimee's right eye showing, so did everyone else. _I've seen it before but... her eye is so messed up..._

Aimee notices and looks confused for a second. "Oh... my right eye... long story." Aimee says. I glanced at Itachi and saw that the Wiccan thing was bothering him still. "How long have you been a wiccan Aimee?" Itachi asked. _Jeez that idiot! She's already pretty upset about it because Hidan had too read her journal. _"Hey Hidan, how'd you know she even had a journal?" I asked. "Easy, whores need places too write all their whorish thoughts down." Hidan grinned. "I have a journal, am I a whore?" I asked him. "N-no! I- well- fuck! You see I meant- I-" Hidan stammered and I burst out laughing. "It's good." I sat down on the floor next too him. "Don't fucking scare me like that!" Hidan crossed his arm's.

"You know I never hear you stutter before. Kind of cute." I teased him. Hidan rolled his eyes then glanced at Aimee. "You feel bad for what you did?" I asked jokingly. "Yeah fucking right." Hidan laughs."OH COME ON, SERIOUSLY? Fuck." Aimee shouts at her laptop and we all stare at her. _Did she hear Hidan? _Deidara quickly explains that she's playing minecraft. "One of these days someone's gonna kick your ass." I laughed. "That wicked slut couldn't" Hidan said and I glared at him. "You're not fucking telling me that it wouldn't be fucking hilarious too see me and Aimee fight?!" Hidan asked me and Hidan crack up but look around weirdly when everyone else starts laughing at the same time but notice Aimee was playing a YouTube video out loud.

"Hey do you think Aimee is making Deidara date her with her witch powers?" Konan sits beside me and Hidan. "Why?" I ask. "He liked you when you guys first met in Konoha, the poor guy was caught off guard when you joined." Konan explained. "Sasori liked me when we first met too you don't see that stopping him from life." I rolled my eyes. "Liked? He still does." Itachi joined our circle. "See? As much as it pains me too say this guy's like you, they just do. He's under a spell I'm telling you." Konan argued.

"What's she talking about?" Itachi asked. "She's convinced Aimee put Deidara under a spell too date her" I told him. "So that's why!" Itachi said. "Itachi not you too. Anyways Konan, they dated before I joined and before he knew me so leave me out of this." I glanced at Aimee. "True. But," Konan lowered her voice. "Don't you think it's strange she gave up her baby all of a sudden".

We all nodded. "I think they're having problems. Isn't it odd that Deidara gets mad at her when she says no to sex" We nodded again and Konan knew she had us at the edge of our seats. "She couldn't get the spell right since Deidara was her first!" Konan said as if it explained everything. Aimee says something and we hear everyone else laugh so we join in so we don't seem suspicious.

"Well, maybe her sex spell is the thing that made her a slut too." Hidan said. "It makes perfect sense!" Konan agrees. "Ok, it makes a tiny _tiny _bit of sense, and I'm ignoring the slut part." I cave in. We all look Deidara over. "Lets ask Sasori about it, he's familiar with mind control." Konan suggests. "Wait. Then isn't her belief illegitimate. Isn't it just her using jutsu's just without handseals." I realize. "No it's different... Witch's don't use chakra for spells." Konan says as if that should of been evident. "Deidara and Aimee can't know. I can't believe into going along with..." I stopped and everyone looked at me, but another look at Aimee's eye Hidan got the same idea and grinned.

"No! No Hidan that's stupid she's not even strong enough!" I snap at him. "Hey Itachi can your sister perform a infinite Tsukuyomi?" Hidan asked. "Probably not." He answered. "Told ya!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Konan looked at us questioningly. "I thought the whore could of put him in a infinite Tsukuyomi" Hidan explained. "Doesn't make sense, unless everyone was in it. Plus Itachi or Tobi would of known" I put in. "Lets stick with the sex spell theory" Konan said.

Aimee says something then shuts her laptop and everybody laughs so we join in. "Konan and Hidan you guys get Sasori in it. Me and Itachi will read her mind from here, or I will read her mind and Itachi will figure out what it means" Everybody nods and Itachi goes in his room but I dart too my own and put on the gothic maid costume.

When I walk in Itachi's room he smirks. "You took it seriously?" He smirked. "Yes, _Master." _I smirked back. "Already hard." Itachi grinned. "So do I leave it on?" I asked. "God, yes." Itachi came over too me and pushed me down on the bed. "Hornyhead" I grinned. "Your fault" He kissed me. "Can I order you around?" He practically begged. "Fucking maid fetish... sure why not. Just don't go overboard." I said. "Finger yourself and dirty talk me." I raised a eyebrow at him. "Now." He demanded. "I'm not cut out too be a submissive. Look you can either fuck me or I finger myself, choose wisely" I grin at him though he was pissed. "It's why I love you." He sighed. "Love you more." I grinned wider.


	9. Tawa

"Why do you love me?" I ask Hidan out of the blue when I'm in his room. "Shit. I guess because. I mean you're fucking you. I love everything about you" Hidan answered. "Aimee's alot like me and you hate her guts" I said. "You two are polar opposite's. That's probably why Itachi and I love you so much and hate her so much." Hidan responded. "We're not _that different. _We are both outgoing." I said. "Your outgoing in a flirty friendly way. She's outgoing in a whore I don't give a fuck what you think way." Hidan said. "Guys C'mon we got Sasori too join Team Kish." Konan says barging in with Itachi. "Kissed?" I asked. "No K.I.S.H. But now that we have Sasori we need another S. Oh and Pein wants too join too so... Kissph" Konan says thoughtfully. "How about The Anti Wiccan Association. Tawa for short." Hidan suggests. "We are not Anti Wiccan!" I snap. "It's perfect! Let's go." They all head out the door. _And as usual nobody cares about Aimee's feelings around here. _

I lay down on Sasori's bed. Konan is on the other side with Sasori sitting the middle. "So what ya got? I ask. "So if he's under mind controll while he's not paying attention I can try this jutsu to-" Deidara walked in and we all fell silent. "What's going on hm?" Deidara ask's. "Somebody say something" I whispered. Hidan and Itachi got up and started arguing loudly over me then Sasori and Pein pretended too be in a fight over art. "You guys hesitated...what's going on?" Deidara asked. Itachi and Hidan sat back down.

"The truth is we were planning Aimee's birthday." I sighed. "Oh ok then." Deidara left and we all breathed a sigh of relief."Shit! I live with her we're gonna get caught." I cursed. "Stay in my room." Hidan suggested. "No." Itachi said quickly. "Nobody fucking asked you." Hidan glared at him. "My wife. My business." Itachi snapped. "Wife?" Hidan looked at me. "I am so confused." I looked at Itachi.

"I meant girlfriend." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Unless you were proposing." Konan giggled... _Konan...giggled... _"Well that'd be stupid." I laughed. "Why?" Itachi asked. "It's not like you don't know I wouldn't say yes." I laughed then stopped when I noticed his face. "Why not." Itachi said, pissed. "Because I wouldn't want you too propose in front of people. Besides, I'd need enough time too convince Hidan too come to our wedding." I joked.

"Would you invite us?" Sasori asked. "Of course. But I don't know why everyone expects me too marry Itachi. For all you guys know I could marry Deidara and Aimee could marry Hidan." I said. "Well you wouldn't." Itachi said. "Me and Aimee?" Hidan complained. "Ok more realistically I could end up with Hidan." I argued. "Why is that more realistic." Itachi looked even more pissed. "I knew Team Hidan was the right one." Konan laughed and Hidan grinned at Itachi. "Ok let's focus on what's happening right now." I got everyone back on track.

"Ok so I think her 'spells' are just a unique type of jutsu. For example something like 'Witchcraft: Otherworldly Reincarnation'. So if we're saying it's a jutsu there has too be a way to break it. Itachi can see what he can do with that Sharingan of his. Shouko you can find out what's going through his mind with Sumiregan. The rest of us will investigate him up close." Sasori mapped out our plan.

"Otherworldly Heavens: Ethereal Mind link." I activated my Sumiregan and performed the jutsu, slapping my hand on the ground, A squiggle dashed across the base and latched onto Deidara's leg. _What the hell are you doing hm, I'm in the shower! _Deidara thought loudly. I quickly broke the link. "He just _had _ too be in the shower." I complained. "I got this." Itachi smirked then left. "GET OUT UN!" We heard a while later. Itachi sat back down in the room when Aimee burst in. "What the fuck are you pervs doing!?" Aimee demanded.

"I am God. I don't need to explain myself." Pein said. "You don't but they do!" Aimee glared at us. "Um... Tawa?" I shrugged. "WHAT THE FUCK IS TAWA?!" Aimee exploded. "The..." Sasori started. "Adorable" I put in. "Women" Konan said. "Admiration group" Itachi smirked. "The fuck... well Deidara isn't a woman!" Aimee slammed the door. "Sure about that?" Hidan laughed. "I'll fucking kill you." Aimee threw open the door. "Calm down." I laughed.

"Says the Ice Queen" Aimee retorted.

"At least I now how too cool off"

"At least I don't sleep with my best freind"

I sprang up immediately. "Fucking seriously?" I stepped towards her. "I can actually see the difference between freind and Boyfriend" Aimee smirked. I put my hand out too the side and started creating water and Aimee activated the Sharingan. "You've never seen Itachi _or_ Hidan in my bed with another girl have you?" I smirked back. "I can actually keep Deidara happy." Aimee pulled out a few kunai. "Mhmm. That's not verified yet." I shot back. "Care too take this outside" Aimee pushed me back.

"That's enough you two." Itachi said authoritativly. I immediately shot a stream of water at her wich pushed her out the door. She threw a ton of shuriken at me wich I blocked with a ice shield and I threw Kunai made of ice at her wich she easily dodged. Aimee tried too punch me but I blocked it. With her free hand she stabbed me with a kunai. I held my side and winced. "Water Style: Twin Dragons Chakra Explosion" I blew up a water dragon beside her and the other she barely dodged. _I wonder if they'll get it..._

Deidara heard (finally) and immediately went too help Aimee who pushed him away. "Why aren't you helping hm?" Deidara asked everybody else. "It's not like they'd kill each other." Konan smirked. "I hate you" Aimee glared at me. "Same." I kept the stare. "So we should go on double date for Valentine's day" Aimee suggested. "It'd be fun!" I cheered. "What the hell..." Sasori asked. "They live in the same room you can't exactly hate someone you spend a ton of your day with. Especially over nothing." Konan shrugged.

Deidara and Aimee soon left. "Itachi were you using your Sharingan?" I asked. "He's not under mind controll as far as I can tell." Itachi reported. "Hmm. This _is _a witch technique we're dealing with." Sasori said. "Maybe they just found true love!" I gushed. "No way." Everybody said in unison. "Two guys like me, nobody accuses _me _of mind controll." I pointed out. "Diffrent." Konan said. "How?" I demanded. "You're just their type. Itachi and Hidan are just plain mean," Pein started causing Itachi to smirk and Hidan to grin. "But even though Itachi was a complete ass to you when you first joined you didn't get mad over it like anyone else would. And Hidan is a pervert and a womanizer but you beat him at his own game." Pein finished. "Don't see how women would want that." Itachi said.

"Don't see how anyone would fucking want your arrogant ass either dickhead." Hidan shot back. "Fine. But they both have the same idea of art" I ignored Itachi and Hidan. "Diffrences are supposed to attract." Konan looked at Hidan and Itachi then back at me. "Yeah and if their both women there are no differences." Itachi smirked. "Do you _hear _them at night? He's a man." I laughed. "His dick's probably bigger than yours too." Hidan grinned. Itachi looked at me. "She _does _scream pretty loud..." I looked away. "Hey Shouko do you remember when she accused you of sleeping with your best friend..." Itachi started. "I'm not anymore and don't even think about asking me who's is bigger." I glared at him. "I wouldn't want too embarrass Itachi." Hidan grinned.

"I'd like to know. It'd be funny" Konan said. _How am I supposed too... Why does it fucking matter anyways!? _"Only if Konan compares Pein and Deidara" I teased. "Pein's is bigger." Konan said and I dropped my jaw. "Tell." Itachi smirked. Aimee suddenly open the door. "Aimee! Let's go do something somewhere else!" I jolted up and attempted to push her out the door. "Aimee stop her! She has too compare me and Itachi." Hidan said. "You mean your... Well I haven't seen either but as much as I hate Hidan his has got too be the biggest." Aimee put my arms behind my back. "Fine I'll tell just let me go." I grumbled and Aimee released me. "Ok. Well err..." I blushed. _shit cakes! Wait... Why don't I just lie and say... _"Wait. It's not about who's is the biggest it's about who does it better." I tried too walk out the room but Aimee blocked my path. "Now you have to tell us both." Aimee smirked. "I got and idea. If I tell will you tell me _anything?" _I grinned.

"Ok." Aimee agreed. "Itachi is bigger but Hidan is better" I said quickly. Hidan grinned at Itachi who smirked back. "So tell me. Do you have love spells?" I asked. "I guess..." Aimee looked at us weirdly. "That's all." I shoved her out the door and closed it. "It's proven. She's a wicked slut who needs to use shitty love spells." Hidan said matter-of-factly. "Not proven there's just a higher chance." Sasori said. "Thank you!" I glared at Hidan.

"It's time for lunch already lets have another Tawa meeting tomorrow." Konan suggested.

_What am I getting myself into..._


	10. Shouko Uchiha and Aimee Kirishima

"Busted as fuck." Hidan grumbled while Tawa was resting on the couch. "So are we disbanding Tawa?" Sasori asked. "No. Just because there aren't any sex/love spells involved doesn't mean we're not Anti Wiccan." Itachi said and the others nodded in agreement. "We are _not _Anti Wiccan!" I glared at Itachi. "Maybe before our next accusation we should figure out what a wiccan is anyways..." Konan said sheepishly. "Lets figure out a time traveling jutsu and send her to a witch trial." Itachi smirked then Hidan gave him a high five. "That's your sister!" I glared at him. "Wanna know how much I care about _that_" Itachi laughed. "We could fucking actually be friends" Hidan grinned

"Both of you shut up. You're lucky I'm forgiving the fact you _forgot Valentine's day." _Hidan immediately pulled out his phone and checked the date. "But..." Itachi was looking in his own phone. "Our first Tawa meeting was held 1 week and six days before Valentine's day. If you still don't get it. two days ago was Valentine's day. Pein you missed it too." Konan said. "Can we pretend that today is Valentine's day and we'll make it up to you guys." Hidan suggested.

"Aimee got proposed too on Valentine's day. unfair!" Konan complained. "As God I'll just simply make two days ago the old Valentine's day and today is the new one." Pein said proudly. "IDIOT!" Konan and I hit him on the head. "Lets just go with Hidan's idea." I grumbled. "Damn. The snow melted already." Itachi complained. "Who says I want to be proposed too in the snow." I reminded him.

"Ok let's start the Tawa meeting officially" Konan sighed. "First we need a president a vice and a secretary." Pein said. "Since its obvious that Pein is the prez, I'll be vice Konan should be treasury and Hidan, Secretary since Aimee couldnt break him if she tried." I said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe she figured out our acronym." Itachi said relaxing back on the couch. "The W gave it away." Sasori sighed. "Any suggestions for non acronym name changes?" Pein said. "How about a animal name." Konan suggested. "Kitsune because Fox's are sly and so are wiccan's?" I guessed. "They worship the sun godess. Fuck animals how about Taiyo." Hidan grinned "Taiyo...Sun. Makes sense." Itachi said. "The Anti Wiccan Association are hereby Taiyo." Pein said. "We are not Anti Wiccan." I grumbled. "Ok Taiyo next we-" Pein stopped short seeing Aimee walk in and get some starfruit off the dining room table at the back of the living room. "We need to establish a meeting room. Sasori Shouko and Hidan are out of the question." Pein said. "Why me?" Hidan asked. "Kakuzu would figure out and charge to keep the secret." Pein pointed out.

"Itachi's room is too close so the only other option is Konan's wich she shares with leader-sama." I said. "Out of the question. We'll use Orochimaru's old room. Pein lead us too his room. "Sick." I looked at a blown up picture of Sasuke on his wall. "Hey S, this is you when you were a kid." Hidan handed me a picture of me and Sasuke eating dango's. _This is before I was a Genin... I was so kawaii with th. ose big eyes, short blue hair and small frame. _"Yeah... This is when me and Sasuke first became friends. It was sort of hard since he was so set on getting stronger because..." I moved on too the next picture. _This one is Sakura as a kid looking at Sasuke. Here's the Team Seven photo._

"Ok so let's re begin the meeting." Pein said. _It's strange... when Aimee was getting that starfruit she had to of seen us... what's she up too. _"So I apologize Shouko." Pein finished and I looked at him questioningly. "He said you won't be able too participate in interrogating Deidara since you and Konan need to distract Aimee next week." Pein said. "Taiyo sounds like cruz should be put at the end of it why not Tsuki for moon or We could stick with Tawa." Konan said. "The same six people meeting up... changing our name won't make a difference. She's not _that _stupid." Itachi smirked. "Fucking sure about that?" Hidan grinned. "Ah. Let's call it a night and just watch t.v" I complained. We all go into our separate rooms except Hidan, Itachi and I who watched tv in the living room with Deidara and Aimee.

"Hey I'm going too a club tonight who wants to go?" Aimee suggests out of the blue. "Sounds fun!" I laugh. _A nice distraction from Tawa... or Taiyo... or Tawa again. _Aimee and Deidara get up too get changed first. "No Tawa tonight! You guys owe me." I glared at them then walked in my room.

Aimee inspected a purple tank top. "That's all you ever wear!" I accused her, pulling a dark purple dress with black ruffle things underneath it out of the closet. "Sorry we can't all aim for fashionista of the year" Aimee smirked. I tossed her a long grey cardigan. "You seen my leather jacket?" I asked. "No have you seen my purple converse?" Aimee pulled her black Jean shorts on.. "Under the dresser." I pulled my leather jacket from the closet and put it on with my leather high tops and trademark fingerless black gloves. "We're matching." Aimee said and I looked at her gloves which mimicked mine and immediately took mine off.

"Ok well we're both wearing purple..." Aimee said staring at me. "I'm not insane! But I don't feel like going through who wore it better." I said. "You said it not me." Aimee shrugged, I grabbed my black skull messenger bag and headed too the bathroom too comb my knee length blue hair. After I finished everybody was already there and were staring at me. "Lots of hair here. Naturally strait doesn't mean anything." I said. Aimee groaned and we headed too the club.

"A Sake." Aimee glares at our waiter, daring him too ask about her age, wich he smirked and was just about too. "Mint Julep, please." I smiled at the waiter and ,flustered, he brought Hidan and Aimee their sake and me my drink. "What's with that girly looking drink?" Aimee scoffed. "Classy and Girly are two different things." I pointed out and she rolled her eyes. "Aimee lets play some video games!" Deidara and Aimee go off leaving us three. I sipped my drink and smirked at Itachi. "Jealous much?" I asked. Itachi stopped trying to kill the guys who were looking at me with his stare. "Hidan want to have some fun?" I winked. Itachi stood up too protest. "A flirt and a womanizer. You couldn't of fucking thought we'd come to this shit hole without doing what we fucking do." Hidan got up and we walked over too the dance floor. _Flirting with strangers never felt so good._

About 5 drinks later I was back at the booth along with Deidara and Aimee. "Hey Dei *hic*" Aimee starting whispering something in his ear. "Shouko wanna take pictures?" Itachi asked. "The fuck would *hic* I do that." I glared at him. _Why do I feel so...pissed. _I noticed Deidara's slight blush and realized Aimee was... dirty talking Deidara. "What the *hic* fuck are you doing *hic* Aimee?" I asked her and Aimee... _sticks her tongue out at me._

"Hm. Please don't tell me Shouko and Aimee switch personalities when they're drunk." Deidara was obviously annoyed. _The fuck is he annoyed for? I'm the one who's fucking annoyed? Makes sense since he has a different type... and my personality isn't exactly it. _"Do you *hic* thinking I *hic* fucking know!" I glared at Deidara. "I wonder what it's like during sex since the switched personalities." Deidara thought out loud. _Is she... No... She isn't flirting with Hidan... He's not my boyfriend but it's my fucking Hidan. _"WHAT THE *hic* FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HIDAN" I couldn't contain my anger at her. "Just Calm down she can't help it she's basically you." I could tell Itachi and Hidan were annoyed at our change. "I understand how you feel Itachi, un, I don't want Aimee flirting with Hidan or ANYBODY." Deidara said and Itachi nodded in agreement.

We decided to leave and Deidara carried Aimee and Itachi reaches out to grab me. "Do I look fucking helpless?" I pushed him away and staggered. "Shit if I wanted to date my sister... Just let me help you!" Itachi forces me into his arm's. "I'm not a fucking child let me go!" I struggled all the way home and Itachi laid me in bed. "Not fucking tired." I glared at him then fell asleep.

I woke up too the sound of cabinet doors. "Aimee?" I ask. _Shit... my head. _"Yeah?" Aimee ask's nonchalantly. I attempted too make a joke about how bad my head hurt but winced. "Do you have a head ache?" I ask "Yeah you too?" She asks and I nodded weakly.

Konan comes in my room, sits on my bed and hands me a ginger ale. "It'll help." Konan says and I smile and accept it. "We figured out that he's not under a spell, Sasori figured out he asked first or something. But the six of us have become alot closer through Tawa so... we're not disbanding it! We'll continue too make sure he isn't under any spell at all along with the rest of the members." Konan says and I think it's the realest thing I've ever heard her say. _We did become alot closer... me and Itachi are best friends and bf gf now. I think I could proudly say if he and Hidan were hanging off a cliff and I had zero chakra and they did too... I'd drop Hidan. Since he's immortal it wouldn't of mattered much anyways. _


	11. Diedara Kirishima and Hidan Uchiha

"well... me and Hidan sorta fucked last night..."

_It's a joke. Somebody tell me I'm on reality tv. I might not be with Hidan but in essence he's still mine. Though with what I did to her, I guess you'd call it even._

"You and HIDAN?!" I noticed my jaw dropped and shut it. "Don't tell anyone! We made a deal we'd discuss to no one what happened last night" Aimee looked dead serious. _She isn't joking... me and Hidan are going to have a serious conversation about how drunk he would possibly have to be too... do that. I can't say I'm... Ok about it... it kinda hurts. _I suddenly think of a evil idea and smirk.

"What?" Aimee ask's "Who's bigger? Deidara or Hidan?" I ask... all in the name of revenge. "Hmmm. Hidan." I drop my jaw even though I saw it coming. "I still hate that asshole for raping me." Aimee says defiantly. "That's my Aimee'" I attempt a grin and put my hand on her shoulder. _Why does it hurt so much? _"Get youre goddamned hands off me" Aimee shrugs my hand off her. We both get up and head out the door? "Does Deidara know?" I ask. "Hell no." The 'And he's not going too' was intended. Aimee sits on the couch by Deidara and I go into Hidan's room

"No warning?" I ask as I slam his door shut. "I was drunk. You think I'd fuck her on purpose?" Hidan sits up on his bed. "That doesn't change the fact I had to hear it from _Aimee._" I crossed my arm's. "I didn't know that you'd..." Hidan crossed the room and hugged me. "Just because I chose Itachi doesn't mean that you can just go fuck other women." I say into his chest.

"You can keep a secret right?" I pushed away from him and sat on his bed. "Our favorite good little girl did something bad?" Hidan grinned. "I fucked Deidara." I said and Hidan sat down next to me, the grin wiped off his face. "It's killing you isn't it?" Hidan asked and I nodded. "It's different, she fucked my best friend, I fucked her boyfriend. What's worse is Itachi and Deidara hate each other and Aimee is Itachi's sister. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him. I knew I could trust you so I needed to tell you first." I balled up my fist and Hidan put his arm around my shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey you in here Shouko?" Itachi walked in and immediately took me in his arm's. "What the hell's wrong with her?" Itachi demanded. "As much as I'd love to burst your annoying goddamn bubble since I love Shouko and _only _because I love her, I think you two should talk about this alone." Hidan smirked and left. Judging from Aimee's annoyed grunt he went in my room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" I started. "That damn Hidan fucked you again?" Itachi cut me off. "No I-" I started again. "Get your damn follower out my room." Aimee threw the door open. "Sorry" I mumbled and dashed out the house and went to the park for some fresh air. "Damn it. I'm such a wimp sometimes. Deidara wasn't even that good at it anyways." I grumbled. "Akatsuki giving you a hard time? Our door is always open, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind." Kabuto pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"Sasuke..." I clutched my heart locket.

**Flashback**

"Shouko, I'm leaving tonight. I couldn't go without telling you so I stopped here first." Sasuke said. "W-what do you mean! You can't go I-" I started frantically. "I'm sorry. I'll always... care about you." Sasuke looked away. "I won't let you go." I put my hand to the side and started to move water out of my giant jar but Sasuke grabbed it. "W-what's that." I asked and looked in my hand. "A locket, it has my picture in it. Put all the other important guys in your life in it." Sasuke started to walk away but I grabbed his arm, in tears and sank to the ground. "There's nothing I can do to make you stay is there?" I asked. "You love me don't you?" Sasuke asked. "Of course I do you're like a little brother to me." I said. "I love you too. But I don't think of you as my older sister. This is goodbye." Sasuke disappeared. "WAIT SASUKE!" I ran out the door but all I saw was a empty hallway, about as empty as my heart was right then.

**Reality**

I opened the locket and looked at Sasuke's face, then Kakashi Sensei, I flipped Kakashi sensei's frame and looked at Gaara then lastly a empty frame that would of belonged to Sai if I hadn't of left. "Sentimental eh?" Kabuto smirked. "I'd do anything to see Sasuke again. Sometimes I think part of the reason I love Itachi is because he looks like Sasuke." I closed the locket

"Captured both Uchiha brother's hearts. So whaddaya say?" Kabuto faced me. "Fuck it. Why not." I said but Kabuto suddenly fell to the ground. "Deidara told me." Aimee shifted uncomfortably. "I overheard the conversation." Itachi shrugged. "She trusts me so much I knew first." Hidan grinned. "SHUT UP." Itachi and Aimee activated the Sharingan. "So who wants to pretend like nothing ever happened because Itachi I know for a fact you did Konan." I suggested.

"Fine by me" Itachi said sheepishly. "I fucking agree with him for fucking once" Hidan and Aimee said in unison. "Lets just go home." I suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Itachi threw his arm around me. "Shit yeah!" Hidan put his arm around my waist. Hidan put his arm around Aimee's waist just as Deidara ran over. "Sorry I'm- What the hell un?" Deidara stopped. "We're all good now." Aimee smirked. "Then don't leave me out hm." Deidara put his arm around Aimee's shoulders and Aimee wrapped hers around his waist. "Don't you three hate each other?" Deidara asked. "Shouko. I swear that girl makes miracles, she's the only damn thing we all have in common. I sort of wonder what we'd do with out her. I remember when she first got here, all the fighting and ignoring each other slowly stopped as she got to all of us." Aimee grinned. I put my arms around Itachi and Hidan's waist and we all laughed and walked back to the base.

**Flashback**

I rubbed my head and looked up at the looming figure above me. "Watch it." Itachi smirked. "Panty shot." Hidan grinned as he walked by. Itachi started to walk past me but I grabbed his hand and used it to get myself up. "Thanks. Next time just know you don't need a excuse to look at my panties." I grinned at him. "W-whatever just be outside for training in time" Itachi blushed and walked off, obviously disgruntled by my behavior.

"Where's Kisame anyways, the guy was supposed to training me a hour ago." I grumbled. "Here. Write these reports on the Jinchuuriki." Aimee shoved a stack of papers in my hand. "Why? I need to train." I complained. "Watch it." Aimee glared at me. "Is that all you Akatsuki know how to say?" I shot back. "Aimee will kill you. She's stronger than your sensei Itachi." Deidara kissed Aimee then headed off. "I highly doubt this." I rolled my eyes.

"MEETING" Pein yelled.

Everybody stood assembled and I crashed on the couch. "The hell are you doing?" Aimee hissed. "You people act like there's a stick up your ass. I'd be nicer to the person who knew all of my possible death dates. Gotta love the Sumiregan (My eye thing. Details are on my profile) right?" I grinned. "Look you're being damn trained by Itachi and Kisame don't act so fucking strong." Aimee clenched her fist.

"Next week on a Thursday if Itachi goes on a mission his chances of death are 98.37 percent. On Wednesday that same week if Sasori fights any Amegakure ninja there is a 100 percent chance of death. I could or could not tell you how to prevent your death tomorrow. The thing about me is I don't have to fight you to win. I hate getting serious like this but killing me doesn't help any of you, other than Tobi that is." I looked up at Aimee and she just stared as if nobody had ever talked to her like that before.

"Sexy here has a damn point." Hidan sat down. "Nobody other than Hidan and Itachi are insane enough to mouth off to Aimee" Sasori grinned and sat down. One by one everybody sat down somewhere including a reluctant Aimee. "So fucking weird." Aimee smiled at me for the first time.

**Reality**

"Get the hell off me." Aimee pushed everybody off. "Like anyone would wanna touch you so damn much?" Hidan rolled his eyes. "Get your hand from off my ass!" I pushed Hidan away. "Fucking pervert" Aimee rolled his eyes. "Aimee you should just go to your room nobody is a bigger pervert than you." Itachi smirked. "Wanna die today!" Aimee threatened. "Like to see you try." Itachi kept his smug smirked. "Like you could ever win against anybody. Though it would be a tie because that wicked slut can't either." Hidan grinned. "Who the hell did you call a wicked slut un?" Deidara demanded.

_Then again, things haven't changed to much._


	12. Elegance is a excuse to dress as a slut

"So who else forgot his birthday" I threw a coin in the airbut Hidan grabbed my wrist before I could catch it."I didn't forget I just didn't care. Hidan let go before I Ameterasu your hand off." Itachi glared. Hidan let go of my hand without hesitation. "No fuck off dickhead?" I asked. "A ll Aimee has done for a week is fuck Deidara and hang out with you let's just end the meeting Hidan stood up.

"But Hida-kun" I opened my eyes wide and stared up at him. "There was only one cuss word in that sentence... Shouko has been laying on you for ten minutes and you didn't do anything. You didn't bother to call Aimee a whore. Are you dying?" Itachi smirked.

"Fine." Hidan said. "You'd think you'd be- Itachi's birthday.. it's on the 9th. Is that why your jizzed?" I asked. "Is it about the ring?" Konan asked. "Ring?" I asked. "Why the fuck would I want the damn person I love getting married to some shit hole without telling me?" Hidan said. "...I got married?" I looked at Sasori who shrugged.

"Aimee even has your wedding dress ready." Konan said. "Itachi..." I looked over at him. "Suprise." Itachi said flatly. "I hate Suprises" I glared at him. "It isn't my fault. Aimed said if I don't give you a ring already she's going to try to hook you and Hidan up." Itachi said.

I stormed out of Sasori's room and into my own. "Aimee isn't here, damn." I punched a wall. "Forget it ever happened. Let's just go out to dinner, Pein has been working us so hard we can't ever do anything." Itachi smirked. Itachi reached up my skirt and rubbed me gently outside my panties. "Ita-" I moaned softly. "You're desert." Itachi whispered, I could feel his smirk on my ear.

"That's fucking disgusting." Aimee jumped on her bed. "We were just about to go on a date" I blushed and swatted Itachi's hand away. "Me and Deidara go?"Aimee asked. "I don't think where we're going is exactly your cup of tea." I raised a eyebrow at her. "I fucking got this." Aimee said.

A while later I slipped in my black strapless dress with black pumps, black elbow length gloves and I was curling my hair. "Are we going to a fucking funeral?" Aimee asked. "It's elegant." I explained. Aimee had put on a black mini dress with combat boots and fishnet stockings. "We don't go 'elegant places'" Aimed twirled the cord of the curling iron.

"Not usually, Deidara's blonde hair and signature ponytail sticks out. That's why we never take you guys." I pinned all my curls up with black clip leaving a few strands down. "Elegant is just a excuse to dress like a slut." Aimee grinned. I grabbed my black purse and we headed out.

"Can I have a burger" Deidara asked and I slapped my hand to my face. "Deidara. We're ordering drinks." I glared at him from in between my fingers. "Beer?" He asked. "A round of champagne." Itachi spoke up and the waiter looked at me sympathetically. "I wanted a beer." Deidara complained. "Where's the arcade?" Aimee asked.

"Aimee you talk so loud. See the fun of being here is too talk softly about things that dont matter with people that don't matter, that's why most people are standing up talking. " I explained. "How is that fun?" Aimee asked. I grabbed my glass of champagne and walked up to a group of people I had met before, the others in tow.

"Have you heard? Hideki-Sama is having a affair with his maid." Moriko said. "Does the wife know?" I asked. "That's the interesting part!" Junkie chimed in. We headed back to the table. "See, pointless crap. But it's fun." I said. "Who the hell is Hideki?" Aimee asked. "Who knows." I shrugged.

Our waiter came and asked for appetizers. "wings?" Deidara asked. "This dress is to tight." Aimee complained. "You guys don't have to stay." Aimee and Deidara shot up and left. "Who are they? Are they _middle class?_" Our waiter asked. _Damn rich people. Fucking snobs. _"Just a bit of charity" I put on a fake smile.

"But as charity I have to complete it. Tachi let's go." I stood up. "We haven't had a date without them in forever let's just ditch them." Itachi smirked. I sat down and grinned at him. "The usual" I said and the waiter scurried off. "Too bad they missed the fun part" I smirked.

We turned around and watched all the high society ladies get wasted and turn this into a club. "Care to daance" I said with a British accent. We got up and started the real fun as someone popped a bottle of champagne and it spilled all over everybody. "You've always been crazy" Itachi smirked. A few people started chanting chug as a guy downed a bottle of champagne.

"Holy shit this is a party why'd you leave this out" Aimee came up to me. "Wanted to see if you'd last long enough." I grinned. A girl pulled out a twister board and we all crowded on the game. "Shit I can't even see the colors" Aimee called. "I'm laying on son me guys back and I'm pretty sure someone has their hand up my dress." I laughed.

"Blue left foot." Someone said then the mountain of bodies collapsed. I pushed a guy off me, "This is the best" I grinned. "I'm fucking stuck." Aimee tried to push a fat guy off her leg.

"Come here." Itachi called and we sat back down at the table. "If I asked would you marry me?" He grabbed my hand. I took a sip of my soup and felt something hard in my mouth. "I would" I took the ring out my mouth, cleaned it and put it on. "How about desert?" Itachi smirked and picked me up.

It wasn't a far walk to a nearby hotel. "You had this all planned out didn't you?" Itachi kissed me, "Last minute I had to change plans because of Hidan. Nobody knows I was actually gonna ask." Itachi laid me down gently.

"I love you" Itachi kissed my neck. "I love you too." Itachi gently bent my nipple then went down to my panties. Itachi licked me from outside my panties teasingly. I moaned softly, trying to stay quiet. Itachi pulled the remainder of my clothes off then kissed my inner thighs. "Itachi" I whispered. Itachi moved up to lick my ear. "Remember when you called me Itachi-Sensei?" Itachi smirked then licked the inside of my ear and I came.

"I knew I was hot but we barely got into the foreplay." Itachi licked the liquid off me

then I took off his shirt and began working on his pants, clouded with lust. I took Itachi's length in my mouth, using a hand to pump all that didn't fit. "Nngh!" Itachi came on my breasts and face. "And I came fast? _Sensei." _Itachi came on me again and I licked the cum off my lips.

I got on my back and put my knees up and held back a scream as Itachi stuck it in. Itachi started thrusting and by that point I was a bit beyond holding back noises. I held on to Itachi's shoulders as he did me. I reached a blinding orgasm and didn't actually hear what I screamed though it was most likely his name. Itachi grunted as he came on to me.

I smiled at him hazily and he laid down next to me. "I love you." I didn't know who said those words and it didn't matter, it may have not even been said, but all that mattered is that the words were there

* * *

Itachi handed me a mug of chai and sat on my bed, Aimee and Deidara still asleep. "Planning yet?" Itachi asked. "We have time, why rush. Besides I want to get married in Konoha. Back there they still think I'm being kidnapped. So it'll take time to get everybody to go along with it, Konoha owes you anyways. Also I'm not telling any one yet."


	13. And in the end

With the death of Deidara the Akatsuki had gotten alot gloomier. Sasori and Deidara gone and Tobi going around like a lunatic saying he's Madara. It's of course been the hardest on Aimee. That's why my wedding was pretty much horrible.

"SHOUKO? You've managed to escape from the Akatsuki?" Tsunade exclaimed. "Yes, you see. I'm moving back to Konoha and I-" My old team mates darted in. "We were just sent on another mission to get you. Hey your boobs grew, nice" Tsena hugged me and shamelessly stuffed his head in my boobs. I could hear Itachi outside the window cursing. "You're back." Laynaki said in her emotionless change of voice.

"Stay here or I'll kick your ass got it? AND TSENA STOP!" Laynaki swung her oversized skull scissors at Tsena and he blocked it with his sword. "So I was-" Kakashi then came through the door and hugged me. "Shouko, welcome home. Yuuki was sent a message and he'll be back as soon as possible. I bet you've become stronger than me. But I'll still train you." Kakashi smiled.

"Of course but um-" Next Gaara and his siblings came in. "Shouko." Gaara hugged me and cried. "Shouko while you were gone... every Wednesday I would sit at my desk and imagine you coming, taking your regular Wednesday visits. Temari told me, that you loved me. I want you to come to the sand with me, as my wife."

"I call being maid of honor." Temari laughed. _My first love would just ask to marry me. It is true I had every intention of marrying him back then but._ "Guys I brought back Uchiha It-" I started.

"You brought back Sasuke?! Where is he?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura hit Naruto. "Sorry about that, we're happy about both of you coming back." She smiled. "I didn't bring Sasuke he's actually in Amegakure but that's not-"

"Then we should go on a mission together! Like old times." Naruto grinned. "Shouko, Itachi forgot to tell you, Hidan and Kakuzu are dead. They have been since they left on that mission, we didn't want to tell you." Tobi walked in and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"Isn't that Madara?! Hokage-sama what-" Sakura started. "Damn it Tobi put me down." I thrashed around. "We're going back. This wasn't a good idea, we won't marry here. Sorry." Itachi threw open the door.

"Marry? You're in Konoha now and she's not going along with your sick plans." Naruto exclaimed producing two shadow clones. "Itachi stop being ridiculous and Tobi put me down." Tobi set me down. "Wait, she said she brought Uchiha, did you mean Uchiha _Itachi?" _Sakura asked.

"She could of left at any time. She's marrying me." Itachi smirked. "No I couldn't of you big liar, when I first came I wasn't allowed to. hah.." I grinned.

"You three are surrounded, whatever jutsu you put her under or if the unthinkable happened and this is all true... either way you're all going to the interrogation room." Tsunade stood up.

"We didn't come here to harm the village, I'm hereby defected from the Akatsuki. You will let us stay here, because I killed my clan on the thirds orders." Itachi said and the room became silent.

"It's true, the third did order him to kill his clan." Tsunade said.

* * *

"Then at my wedding Naruto destroyed the place with rasenshuriken! It was awful, Gaara went back to the sand and didn't come back to the leaf for weeks. Take my advice and stay in the leaf." I grinned at Aki. "I'm Aki Uchiha I couldn't leave the leaf! Everybody would miss me. Besides I'm definitely going to be the Hokage, I have the Sharingan and the Sumiregan so it'll happen!" Aki grinned.

"She just wants to stay because she's in love with the Hokage, Sasuke" Kazuki accused. "Y-yeah it's true." Nodoka looked away. "Shut up Nodoka I saw you and the the sixth's kid kiss yesterday." Aki said. "It's funny, Naruto always wanted to be the Hokage but quit because he wanted to go on missions." I grinned.

"Naruto-sensei is always eating ramen when we're supposed to be training. That idiot, there are more important things we need to focus on. That usaratonkatchi can't do anything right much less lead a team." Kazuki walked off.

_That one is so much like Sasuke after Itachi killed the clan. He's alot like how Itachi says he was when he was ordered to kill the clan too. I worry he might kill us all, or defect from the village._

"Kazuki where are you going? Naruto is a great shinobi." Itachi walked in. "Daddy!" Nodoka ran over. "Self sacrifice... a namless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow. That is a true shinobi."

_Itachi's exact quote, I do worry about Kazuki._


End file.
